Stand in the R A I N
by Jounouchi123
Summary: Summary: The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you got to put up with the rain.


***Stand in the rain***

**Part 1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto **

**Summary: The way I see it, if you want the rainbow, you got to put up with the rain.**

_-Flashback- _

Panting through his thirsty lungs, he tried to calm down while running, he sprinted to an old alley, he heard their footsteps were coming closer, 'oh_ God please let me survive' _but his praying weren't answered this time, a wall in front of him stood tall blocking his way to prevent him to continue running away. He nearly forgotten what he is carrying inside his fluffy blanket, that's was clean but now it's dirty with some ugly dry blood painted on it, a lonely tear fell from his wide blue eyes now followed by tears.

Now they were here finally, he couldn't run anymore his short breaths and his pulse are getting weaker, he held to what inside this blanket tightly, a determinate look was shown visibly to his enemies or anyone, he brushed his tears away, as he now was facing his enemies. Two figures stood in front of him wearing black robes …some red clouds were on their weird customs. Wearing also an old (china hats or Japanese) 1 –their hats consists of bells that's stopped jangling, signaling them of they arrival

'Will you sure are a fast runner even with that wound I caused it to you'

Speaking of his wound he flinched when he looked at his stomach, a deep cut that is now bleeding furiously on the dirty ground and the once used to be a white blanket. Some movement inside the blanket brought him out from his thoughts and pains, a crying baby sound was heard, 'Please I will protect you son, just don't cry'

He held the blanket more tighter… secure it with his hold, one of his enemies that was carrying a tough sword laughed loudly as if some joke has been said when he stopped laughing the victim didn't notice when the figure disappeared and now is behind him. The victim tensed and started to shake when he felt the enemy's tough sword pointed at his back. The victim's blue eyes shut closed 'Sorry Naruto and kushine' and then... Even with that deep new cut, as he fell he never let go of his blanket.

-End of Flashback-

Uzamaki Naruto, a normal boy that's probably at your age: (seventeen years old), was just walking to deliver this information to his master, he finally reached to a mansion. He was dreading to get inside actually because he is hearing these torturing screams again someone actually messed up his own mission and failed 'Oh thank God that kabuto-senpai likes me' The screams finally ended, before Naruto could knock at the door it opened by Kabuto smiling as he saw Naruto, as if he has been awaiting for him. 'Oh come in Naruto-kun' as Naruto entered following Kabuto footsteps they went to the basement, it's dark there and eerie. Many cells passed him by, many pleading and shouting could still be heard. Finally they reached to a door and Kabuto opened without knocking when they entered Naruto gasped at the sight in front of him. Even after all these years working with his master he couldn't avoid these emotions and couldn't deny how sadistic his master is. A pool of blood drowning a dead body, no eyes, no fingers and no toes. Naruto wanted to chock as nausea hit him but if he did he would be dead; because he showed weakness in front of his master.

'Orichimaru- sama you don't have to let him like this now who is going to clean this place there's cells here at least why can't you go there?' with a sarcastic tone Kabuto asked his master too

Orichimaru was panting tiredly and glared hard as if the answer should be obvious

"My snake of course"

He answered and gestured his lovely snake towards the dead ugly body to eat her meal.

When he spotted Naruto a sickness sweet smile plastered on his pale white face, he started to walk towards him.

"How is my Naruto-kun doing?"

Naruto forced a smile

"I am fine Orichimaru- sama"

"I see you have completed your mission by killing Mizuki- sensei in that Konoha high school?

"Yes master"

As Orichimaru turned his back on Naruto he sighed in relief that he finally can take a break and be at his home all day eating Miso ramen. However his hopes always were never on his side

"I want you to go back there and befriend with the Uchiha"

For the first time Naruto felt he should go against his master orders

"B-but Orichimaru-sama I—we don't g-get along together"

This is the first horrible and terrorist mission that Naruto has had in inside he was having an inner battle with his other self that his master found and unleashed it. '_Ahhh I can't believe I am going back there and trying to be civil towards the teme' ' Heh civil? You mean by bickering all day?_' His other self replied in amusement '_Shut up Kyuu-chan …sigh…'_

"This is my order Uzamaki you dare to defy me? Do you want me to teach you how to say yes in the old ways?"

As Naruto looked at his master horrible memories surfaced and raced inside his mind, needles, cold cell, boiling cell … the snakes room, no food… he was sweating, shaking his eyes that's were blue became dull, he tried to take a breath… Oh no he can't even take a breath, was he gone mad finally? Was he having a panic attack he yelped in pain as something felt cold against his skin, he looked down Kabuto was injecting him with a needle, pain shot through his body but no scream was heard, his eyes became heavy, he suddenly felt exhausted he wanted nothing more than to lay down and sleep, but darkness was too much, so he closed his eyes surrendering to the darkness but before that he shouldn't have disobeyed his master in the first place so he said' yes master' and let the darkness swallow him.

**Part 2 **

Uchiha family were known to be the best police in town, they finish all the cases by one week, all of their cases were a success but one case is still open, they can't find this criminal, they have been working over it for a month now, and they only found one thing that this criminal loves snakes.

His or her victims there are always a bite on the neck, at first they thought the bite looks like a vampire bite but they analyzed it, it appeared in the end of course a snake bite.

Uchiha Itachi frowned his brows as he looked at the document that's he is holding, as he flipped page after page and looking at these people identities(of course these people are dead), they were having the same name, all of them… is this some kind of joke really? Who would believe that these people don't have a name? So he figured they probably wanted that, so he couldn't find anything about their lives.

This case seems hopeless, there's no evidence to look out, nothing. This is the first time he felt like closing the case but if he did he would disappoint his father and mother. So he decided it was the most challenges cases he had had and promised himself that he will win his or her game.

Glancing at his wristwatch he groaned as he realized how late it is, the office is so calm no one is out there so he decided it is the time that he must go back home to see his little brother.

Turning the light off and walking towards the exit, he let the cool air ruffling his soft hair, and exhaled deeply. With a soft sigh he started to walk and finally reached to the parking lot, his car is the only thing that is parked. As he entered his car, a very expensive one at that. While he put his key the engineer started to growl, the radio was on probably he forgot to turn it off; his favorite band is playing which is 'Breaking Benjamin'.

Soon he will reach to his home and talk with his little brother tell him how much he means to him, his mind wasn't focused on the road he didn't see that lady standing in the middle of the street, she is standing in the same line … where the car is heading, the lady was wearing a white dress, unmoving, head bowed with her hair covering her face, if you looked closer you will think that she is a ghost. It is late so there were few cars out in the street as he started to regain his focus on the road and noticed that lady he was about to crash her, he gasped and pushed his foot hard on the break and turned the wheel to his right, but he didn't noticed that there was a vast trees, his heart begins boxing against his ribcage and when he noticed it was too late the car crashed and the windows shattered and entered to his skin, his head pounded on the wheel and reached to the tree as he fell he was already out of breath his final thought ' sasuke I am sorry' and his body became limp.

**Part 3**

Uchiha sasuke was having a great time, the feelings of pleasure, his hands traced his lover's skin, touching his lover's scars, his lover was pinning him and embracing him, feeling so secure inside his arms, lips against lips, tongues war, moaning again when a hand touched his private area… he didn't noticed when his brother entered the room and when he did he stopped… frozen. looking at his brother in fright, he figured that he was having a wet dream again but now his brother had found out' I swear I locked the door' He screamed inside his mind.

His eyes locked with his brother's eyes, waiting for a reaction.

"Brother that was…

'Oh no please brother I can't stand it if you hate me too'

" Disgusting, you are a disgusting fag" His brother continued his harsh words not realizing it was like a knife stabbed the unbreakable Uchiha Sasuke's heart.

And this time Sasuke woke up again from a real nightmare and a horrible dream, his hands were sweating because of the shaking, eyes wide, he was also out of breath, 'CALM DOWN'… He ordered himself but words were easier than done. His phone rang and broke the tense silence; with shaking hands he answered his phone. Glancing at his wristwatch, he scowled as he realized it is too late to call.

"Itachi? "

"I am sorry but I am not Itachi are you too related?"

"What kind of question is that, who are you? Tell me now… Wh-

Sasuke said scornfully

The anonymous speaker interrupted him hurriedly but with a calmer tone.

"Please calm down I am a doctor and I need you to come to Konoha hospital, I am sorry to inform you if you are really related to Itachi Uchiha. He is dealing with serious injuries. I thought it would be best if I informed you, please come as soon as you can"

And all Sasuke could do is submit to the doctor's order.

TBC?

A brief summery for the next chapter

Why ORICHAMRU ordered Naruto to befriend Sasuke?

Who is that lady that stood cross the road when Itachi was driving?

Will Itachi survive and struggle for his life and his little brother? And what's the promise that Itachi failed to keep it for his little brother?

Please read and review thanks for reading


End file.
